


The Cure for Loneliness

by poppysicle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, M/M, Pastry Chef Victor Nikiforov, Photographer Katsuki Yuuri, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppysicle/pseuds/poppysicle
Summary: Pointing down at the bread, the man tilted his confused and dropped his gaze to see the chocolate everywhere. Blue eyes widened, mouth moving as he set the piping bag down and started to clean up his bed with chocolate covered gloves. Yuuri covered his mouth to fight his laughter but failed, starting to chuckle at the sight of the man freaking out. The man looked at him shyly, his pale cheeks warming up into a pink color making Yuuri smile.Grasping his phone, Yuuri opened the notes app and typing quickly before putting it up for the man to see. His eyes squinted close to the window, reading what Yuuri wrote and grinned.I'm Yuuri, are you a new?Yuuri watched the man glance around the station and sigh, before thinking of an idea and taking out parchment paper. He used the piping bag and started to write in perfect handwriting on the parchment paper. Once he finished, he turned the paper around for Yuuri to read. Yuuri would be lying if he said this wasn't the cutest thing he had ever seen or had done for him.I'm Victor, the new pastry chef.akaYuuri doesn't seem to realize how much the word "lonely" starts to lose it's meaning after meeting Victor.





	The Cure for Loneliness

Colors in the sky of St.Petersburg, Russia have always amazed Yuuri since he moved here. He enjoyed staring out the window in awe with Vicchan in his lap, cozied in his clothes with his camera in hand. Polaroids always looked best to him when taking the photo from his window. His mornings started with him by the window sometimes, gazing at the gray clouds or the peeking sun that brightened the beautiful city. Each building enhanced in color by the lighting, making Yuuri fall in love with the reason of why he was here to begin with. Living in this city for already a year now was wonderful, whether it's doing projects for friends and companies to eating the best piroshki known to man.

The 24-year-old was content living here. He met a few people from the small company he joined a month after moving here to make it less lonely for him. As much as he loved the city, his job, his friends, and all.

One thing Yuuri was not content with was loneliness.

That happened to be the main reason he was left in stumps during work or trying to find inspiration. Loneliness that wasn't meant to be felt because he has always been surrounded by positivity and people that cared about him like his family or coworkers. If he told someone his feelings, they'd probably think he's kidding and laugh. There wasn't a reason for him to feel this way, yet he did.

There was a pit in his stomach that teased him with the self-conscious thought that he was lonely. No, he was not alone persay. But, he felt lonely. The empty feeling in his chest that drove him to find ways to cope with it. He's always had the loneliness in him since he started growing older and still living at home, hoping when he moved to St.Petersburg that it would just go away.

It never did.

That led him to taking more photo that he ever has before. Yuuri took many pictures back home, the moment his mother gave him a camera on his 12th birthday was when everything changed for him. Intrigued by the tool that in a single press of a button, he'd have a memory to look back on. It became a piece of his coping mechanism, but it wasn't enough to fulfill it. Yuuri took the camera with him everywhere almost as much as he took Vicchan around. Mila always made fun of him whenever they had a shoot or going out for coffee, because he kept it just in case he saw anything. Though, St.Petersburg never really changes unless it's a holiday.

She scolds him sometimes with the words in strict Russian, "You'll get a hunchback with that strap around you if you keep wearing it."

Yuuri would just laugh at her before going back to taking photos of her or telling a story. She was his closest friend and favorite model, Mila was beautiful and worked the camera perfectly. But her tough personality reminded him of his older sister, Mari, back home.

Someone he definitely cared about was Mila, along with the other people he has met here. Such as Yuri (or Yurio since Mila didn't like being confused), he is Mila's cousin that likes to take pictures specifically landscape/nature. Otabek, Yuri's friend from when he lived in Moscow, who had a liking in big events such as weddings. Then, Yakov, the boss of the entire company. They were small but still working on making a name for themselves, they had plenty of money from the companies they have worked with. He is forever thankful to meet Mila at that lousy coffee shop that they still go too (even if they have shitty coffee). Thankful that she was able to bring him in the small group they had, he made enough money to get food every couple weeks and pay his rent, which was enough for him. Thankful that she gave him a chance.

Here he was, sitting in his chair that was a bit worn out. A rocking chair almost, with a large, fuzzy blanket over it and a pillow that had a few holes from Vicchan to cushion him. Next to it was a small, side table for his cups of tea and camera. Vicchan snoozed in his lap, fitting his small body in between Yuuri's crossed legs. Yuuri hummed softly, lifting his cup of coffee and sipping it. His other hand free from his camera to pet Vicchan.

“I have until 11 to go to work, Vicchan. What shall I do?” Yuuri asked curiously, watching the sky bloom with color of morning time. “Maybe, go to the bakery to pick up more bread since we’re out.”

Vicchan’s head picked up quickly at his words, tail wagging quickly in anticipations. The younger man laughed, picking Vicchan up and pressing a soft kiss on his nose then setting him down on the carpet flooring. Yuuri finished his coffee and walked over to the kitchen, rinsing it in the sink silently. Picking up the tv remote, Yuuri turned on the morning news and went into his bedroom with the background noise discussing traffic and small news reports going on for the day. He changed into a red, long sleeve shirt with black jeans that fit tight on him. It was snug in all the right places then added an oversized jean jacket that was given to him by Mila for his birthday. Yuuri put his poodle in a blue sweater that Yuri had gotten for him since he didn’t want the poor puppy to be cold (though Yuri always acts like he’s annoyed of the dog but he secretly loves him). Grabbing the leash to put on Vicchan, he put his shoes on then headed out while stuffing his wallet, putting the camera around his neck with the strap, and phone in his pocket.

Yuuri went through the front entrance of his apartment complex, greeting the people up front as always before heading towards the outside. Vicchan walked ahead of him quickly, stepping outside the glass door to find the cool air hitting his skin. The poodle barked happily, taking the routine he had grown used too. All the way to the bakery.

The weather felt nice, people walking around to head to work on an early Wednesday morning. It was too good of a day to waste in his opinion. The bakery was a few minutes away, not too far from where he lived. Rozhdestvo , the name of the company he worked for, was one more block away from the bakery. Yuuri came up to the door after crossing the street, walking in since it was already open and hearing the cheerful greetings from the staff.

“Yuuri! So wonderful to see you,” exclaimed Marina as she walked from behind the counter to greet Yuuri and Vicchan. “I see you brought our other favorite customer.”

Marina pulled out a dog treat from her apron, Vicchan sat down at the her instruction to sit in Russian. He was given the treat in no time, Yuuri chuckled softly.

“Ran out of bread, needed to pick some up before I go in today.” Yuuri informed, beaming at her.

The wrinkles on her cheeks lifted with delight as she quickly went back behind the register to get a bag and start filling it with things other than just the bread he needed.

“Why don’t you take extra for the others?” Sofia spoke from behind her grandmother, the brunette’s curly hair was tucked in a bun today and her smile the same as Marina’s own. Her Russian still more fluent than Yuuri’s will ever be, “I’m sure they’d love that.”

“Good idea! ” Marina replied and got out another bag to start putting in pastries. “Let Yuri know about the extra vatrushka inside, okay? You know how ansty that boy can get. Already 18 and thinks he can run the world now.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement, “I’m sure he’ll be thankful. Thank you.”

Sofia handed Yuuri the first bag, sending him a wink before disappearing to the back where they did all the baking by the window. He noticed Marina roll her eyes, shaking her head at her granddaughter. He held the bag in his hand securely, observing her body language.

"She has the biggest crush on you, Yuuri. Better watch out."

The younger man chuckled softly, "I'm sure she'll find someone her own age in no time."

"Hopefully," Marina sighed with a smile, "I know why she'd be attracted to you. Look at you, you should be in front of the camera instead of behind. Why must you hide that beautiful face?"

"Some people are better in front of it while others are better behind."

Marina walked over, handing him the other bag of pastries and patted his shoulder. Yuuri thanked her, they shared a kiss on the cheek and he exited the bakery. Vicchan walked on the concrete with enthusiasm on the way back home to drop off the bread so he didn't have to carry them to work. People still filled the sidewalk, each noting the sight of Vicchan and walking around them instantly. A few people stopped to pet the poodle, Yuuri rolled his eyes at the ham he was for attention. When entering the apartment, he dropped off his things and took the leash off of Vicchan.

"Alright buddy," Yuuri spoke softly while petting the puppy, "I'll be home soon, okay? Food and water are by the dining table as always. I'll be back soon."

Yuuri made sure to pack his bag with the extra equipment and the bag of treats for the others, going back towards the elevator. Going down to the lobby, the elevator stopped to let a few people on and continuing on the destination. A blonde man was speaking French while on the phone over the music that the elevator always played to end the silence. Yuuri could only understand a few words like late and sorry. The elevator rung with the announcement that they made it to the level flooring, they all walked out and Yuuri headed straight to the entrance once again.

Heading down the same path to the studio. Passing all the shops and people filling the concrete, chattering was among the crowd. Yuuri snapped a few photos of the scenery whenever he had the chance, crossing the street when the studio came into view. He walked in, Yuri was on his phone but talking to Otabek about a movie. The two boys looked up and waved at Yuuri, who gladly waved back at them.

"I have breakfast," he announced, taking the bag out of his backpack to set on the counter. "And Yuri, Marina put extra in for you."

"Thank god, I'm starving."

Otabek reached in the bag, pulling out one of the pastries meant for him and Yuri did the same. They thanked Yuuri before he walked away with a happy expression. Yuuri wandered to the back where the rooms were, Mila was hanging out in the room with a girl that Yuuri remembered meeting before. She had long, black hair and incredibly tan skin. The girl was laughing at something Mila was saying. Mila looked up when the door opened, a smile growing on her face.

"Yuuri! Remember Sara?"

The younger man smiled at the other girl, shaking her hand formally. Sara, Mila's girlfriend, that Yuuri remembered meeting one time during a party that they held as a congrats to Otabek photographs being honored in a nearby exhibit.

"Yes, your girlfriend, right?"

Sara and Mila met each other's eyes before looking back at Yuuri with bigger grains than he expected. Mila held out her right hand, flashing a shiny, silver ring on her ring finger. Yuuri's eyes widened, staring at the ring and peering at both of them. He grasped the dainty hand, enchanted by the sparkling jewel that looked like it was made for Mila's finger.

"You're engaged?"

“Yes!" Mila squealed, Yuuri gasped and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my gosh, you're engaged!"

The Russian giggled into his hug, "I am! Sara proposed this morning, oh, Yuuri it was so romantic!"

She soon began to explain the story from when she woke up to find flower petals all over the bed and then Sara was lying next to her with a very secretive look on her face. The Italian had brought breakfast in bed, all of Mila's favorites then after they ate. Mila finally asked why she did all of it and Sara soon started her speech on why she'd rather wake up every morning to Mila's drooly face and popped the ring out of nowhere, making Mila sob more than she's done in her life. Sara laughed at the enthusiasm her fiancé put behind the story.

"I'm so happy for you, congrats to the both of you." The younger man exclaimed, removing himself from Mila to hug Sara too.

"Thank you, Yuuri." Sara said with a laugh, "There was a reason why we came here actually."

"Oh?"

Mila took his hand, after he pulled away from Sara, into hers, "Yuuri. Will you do our engagement photos for us?"

Yuuri gawked at the both of them, switching his eyes from Sara to Mila. Words weren't able to be formed, they were asking him to do their engagement photos. Never has he ever done wedding let alone engagement photos before. Otabek was usually the man to go to for that kind of thing, which is the reason why Yuuri was so surprised. Mila gave him a hopeful look and still waiting for an answer. He nodded quickly to respond to her sudden question.

"I'd be honored, Mila!"

She laughed and hugged Yuuri again, "Thank you so much, Yura. It means a lot, you're my best friend. There isn't anyone else I'd want to do this for us."

"You better let me know when and where because I need to get some equipment then and-"

"-Yura," Mila cut him off, "We want you to pick the place and we'll let you know the date. I know how you are, you like checking the place out and all. So, you choose in the St.Petersburg area for our photos. I trust you, okay?"

The wink she sent his way made him pause, she was letting him choose the photo shoot location. He gave her a stern nod and his eyes filled with determination, never in a million years will he let down one of his best friends. Especially, when it's as special as this. He congratulated them once more, they spoke about plans for when they're going to tell everyone else. Only Mila and Sara's parents plus Yuuri knew about it. He felt extremely special because of it.

Sara and Mila left after talking about it for over an hour, he went into the office where Yakov was on the phone discussing a shoot for a future plan. Knocking on the frame of the open door, Yakov looked up to see him and waved him in. Telling the person on the other line that they'd talk tomorrow about the project. Yakov put the phone down and Yuuri leaned on the wall by the large panoramic photo that Yuri took a while back of Moscow on the wall.

"Hey, you busy tomorrow?"

"No, why?" Yuuri asked curiously, crossing his arms comfortably.

Yakov brought his attention to the computer screen and clicking a few times on the mouse, "I have a couple wanting pregnancy photos done tomorrow. It's last minute since they are leaving for America this week and they need it done ASAP. Think you can do it?"

"Send me the location and I'll check it out today."

"Good, I'm sending it right now. Make sure you come back to edit the photos from the banquet for that one sports team last week. They're expecting their photos at the end of this week too."

Yuuri raised his hand to salute Yakov, walking out of the office to the back to grab his camera equipment. After filling the bag carefully, keeping the camera around his neck comfortably. He headed back to the front of the building where Yuri was eating his pastry, Yuuri walked over and reached in the bag for his own which happened to be Dorayaki that Marina learned personally for him.

"Where are you going?" Yuri asked confused, locking his phone.

"I need to scope out a place," he murmured and took a bite of the delicious treat. "Need something while I'm out."

Yuri shook his head, "Just get back safe."

"Always."

After going to the area which was about 20 minutes away, he stopped for lunch and ate. Going through the photos to pick out which spots would look nice for the couple he was meeting tomorrow here. The area was beautiful, the couple definitely knew what they were looking for. The colors of the scenery were bright, to pop from the sky that only was slightly blue. It should be a good day tomorrow, Yuuri checked the weather report and it said that there wouldn't be any chance for rain and some sun was going to shine. Perfect for photos.

Night had fallen before Yuuri knew it, he bid his farewells to the others. Otabek reminding him to thank Marina for the delicious treats given that morning. Yuuri grabbed his bag, waving goodbye and leaving the building to be greeted by the cool air of the night in St.Petersburg. The streets weren't too busy, he knew he'd have time to head to the bakery before it closed. The younger man loved getting the leftover bread that Marina did not believe in serving the next day. The bakery was one more block away, he crossed the street with a few people who were in the area. The light from the window of the bakery caught his eye, wondering if Mark, Marina's husband, was baking or practicing tonight like he usually did.

He stopped in front of the window and the sight made his mouth go dry. Behind the window in the side kitchen where Mark showed off his baking skills for others to see was an unknown man. The man had platinum hair tucked into a hair net and a determined look on his face as he worked on inserting chocolate inside a bread. Is he a new employee? He's never seen him before, even while passing by this morning. His lashes matched his hair color, drawing Yuuri in more because he was stunning. Jawline was structure almost as perfect as a statue he'd see in a museum. He definitely deserved his own exhibit somewhere to show off his beauty. Yuuri absentmindedly reached for his camera to snap a photo, patting his chest instantly.

Hands touching nothing, Yuuri's heart dropped to his feet as he looked down at his chest that didn't have his camera hanging against it. He forgot it at the studio, hitting his forehead ashamed. Yuuri's eyes met a pair of blue ones in front of him, the pastry chef blinked and smiled at Yuuri completely distracted by the younger man. Yuuri smiled sheepishly at the man, glancing down at the bread he was filling to see chocolate coming out from being overfilled. Pointing down at the bread, the man tilted his confused and dropped his gaze to see the chocolate everywhere. Blue eyes widened, mouth moving as he set the piping bag down and started to clean up his bed with chocolate covered gloves. Yuuri covered his mouth to fight his laughter but failed, starting to chuckle at the sight of the man freaking out.

The man looked at him shyly, his pale cheeks warming up into a pink color making Yuuri smile. Grasping his phone, Yuuri opened the notes app and typing quickly before putting it up for the man to see. His eyes squinted close to the window, reading what Yuuri wrote and grinned.

**I'm Yuuri, are you a new?**

Yuuri watched the man glance around the station and sigh, before thinking of an idea and taking out parchment paper. He used the piping bag and started to write in perfect handwriting on the parchment paper. Once he finished, he turned the paper around for Yuuri to read. Yuuri would be lying if he said this wasn't the cutest thing he had ever seen or had done for him.

**I'm Victor, the new pastry chef.**

Victor.

He even added a little heart after his name. How cute. Wondering why Marina didn't tell him, he smiled warmly at Victor. He glanced at his phone to check the time and frowned, the studio was closing soon and he knew Yakov would have no mercy if he came after closing. Yuuri watched Victor removing his gloves after cleaning up the chocolate mess and putting the breads in a small take out box. Yuuri quickly typed in the same note, knocking on the window to get his attention and holding up his phone. Victor looked up from behind the counter, reading the message.

**It's really nice to meet you, but I have to hurry back for something. Are you going to be here tomorrow?**

Victor went to the same parchment paper, writing out in chocolate and letting Yuuri read it after he finished. Yuuri read it with a sigh of relief, nodding at the pastry chef with approval.

**Yes! I work morning with Mark.**

Waving goodbye to the pretty baker, Yuuri started jogging back to the studio with a stupid smile on his face. Victor was really pretty, extremely pretty. He's been living here for over a year, either he's never lived here or Yuuri was really bad at noticing pretty people. The way he smiled, it should be illegal in every country. Yuuri didn't notice from his continuous thoughts about the pastry chef that he was across the street from the studio. He saw Otabek walking out with Yuuri's camera around his neck, he sighed in relief once he noticed him. Otabek tucked his hands in his pocket and Yuuri reached him instantly.

"My.. Camera.." Yuuri panted heavily, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

Otabek laughed softly, "Hands up. That's the easier want to breathe, Yuuri."

He held out the camera for him, which he gladly took and set it around his neck. Yakov was walking out, locking up the door behind him and eyeing Yuuri confused. He had flushed cheeks and was still panting, holding his arms above his head.

"Why do you look like you ran a mile?" Yakov asked, standing next to Otabek.

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh, the guy hasn't been back at the ballet studio in months and he's slowly losing his fitness.

"I forgot my camera but Otabek got it for me."

"Lucky you, I would've locked it up."

"Which is the reason I ran here," Yuuri replied without a beat, Otabek stifled a chuckle at his response.

Yakov patted his shoulder before going over to his car and getting in, Otabek stood with Yuuri and watched the older man drive away. The brunette locked eyes with Yuuri and pointed the opposite direction of where Yuuri came from.

"I have to head that way, Yuri wanted me over for dinner."

"Don't keep him waiting," Yuuri murmured, "Go on. I'll be fine on my own, thank you for grabbing it for me."

"No problem."

They went their separate ways, Yuuri now walking towards the route to his apartment complex. A few cars were driving by, he was coming up to the bakery again but the light in the back was off as well as the front. Did he miss it by that much time? He was editing for awhile before he left but he hadn't realized closing time was going to happen so soon. He went towards the window and saw sticky note on the window. His name was on it, he reached for it and took off the blue sticky note to read the words written in English.

**Have a goodnight, Yuuri!**

Apart of him thought it could've been Sofia but it was in Victor's handwriting. Yuuri blushed and brought the note to his chest, holding it there until he reached the complex. He waltzed in, going to the elevator and taking it up to the level where he stayed at. Arriving to his door, he unlocked the door and opened it to see Vicchan already asleep in his dog bed by the couch. He shut the door, locking it up and put his stuff on the table by the front door. Kicking off his shoes, Yuuri went toward Vicchan and pet the sleeping pups head. The dog twitched, not waking from his slumber and Yuuri shook his head fondly.

He went to his bedroom, turning on the light to change into some leggings and an old t-shirt. Cleaning himself up and getting his things ready for tomorrow, Yuuri was back by his bed. Plugging in his phone to charge, Yuuri took the sticky note and placed it on his nightstand by the phone. That gorgeous man left him an adorable goodnight sticky note for him to see, Yuuri buried his face in the pillow with a smile stuck on his lips now. Falling asleep to the smell of delicious pastries and sweet treats.

-

Yuuri wounded up taking more photos than expected during the shoot, he met the couple. A young couple who moved from Yekaterinburg almost five years ago and the woman's family lives in Washington, United States. They planned on having pictures to show the family when they got there before heading over which is what Yuuri was doing for them. He was excited, Yuuri adored pregnancy photos and the place they chose was perfect. The sun was out to play, giving the best lighting and taking the most beautiful photos that he couldn't wait to develop. The Japanese man was able to get back to the studio before lunch, a bit upset that he didn't get the chance to see Victor in the morning due to waking up late and almost making the couple wait longer than they needed too. Mila was at the front desk, scheduling something for a man when Yuuri walked in. She waved him over quickly with an enthusiastic expression.

"Mr.Giacometti, this is Yuuri Katsuki. One of our amazing photographers you can choose from, he's amazing at the type of photos you were speaking of."

The man had to be a model, there was no doubt. He put his hand out with a dazzling smile, Yuuri shook it the formal way he was taught and gave Mr.Giacometti a nod.

"Nice to meet you," Yuuri greeted.

"Lovely to meet you too. I need headshots done for an audition."

"What kind of headshots exactly?"

Mr.Giacometti thought a moment before smirking, "The kind that will make someone never take their eyes off of me. Care to assistant me?"

The photographer quickly nodded his head again while deep in thought, "Of course. You can sign up with Mila for a date that I'm open for and we can get right to it."

"Splendid! I am looking forward to it then."

Yuuri went to the back after speaking with the customer, letting Mila handle the rest. He set his equipment bag down and took out the card from his camera to plug it into the computer, starting to transfer the photos over. He grabbed his wallet from the bag along with his phone, putting in a new sim card for his camera and putting it around his head. Yuuri walked out of the room, going to the front to find the customer gone but Mila still typing away on the computer. She glanced up to see Yuuri coming in, standing and handing him a piece of paper.

"Here you go, Mr.Katsuki." Mila teased, "He said in a couple weeks and you're open during that time frame." He noticed her look at the camera on his chest and laughed, "Are you getting lunch?"

"I was going to go to the bakery," Yuuri informed her, "Did you want something?"

"One of those sandwiches that Mark always makes? They're to die for."

Taking her request, Yuuri walked out and strolled down the block towards the bakery. Mark was at the window station, focused on his work as Yuuri passed by to head inside. There were a few people ahead, talking to someone up front. He stood in line, scrolling on his phone to make the time pass quicker. Once it was his turn, he tucked his phone away and looked up to see Victor. The older man boyishly grinned, putting his hand out for Yuuri.

"I don't think we've properly met."

His voice sounded like the chocolate he wrote in. Was that too cheesy? Probably.

Yuuri met his hand and shook it, feeling something go through his body the moment their hands touched. His face was flustered, even Victor's was the same way just like yesterday night. Their hands released as Yuuri went to reply, but his voice never made a sound because Marina came behind Victor with her hands on his shoulders. The man jolted, surprised by the sudden appearance and Marina smiled brightly at Yuuri.

"Yuuri! You've met our new pastry chef, Victor. Yes?"

"Uh yeah, I met him last night actually."

Marina seemed perplexed by his statement, "I didn't see you come in."

"By the window," Victor spoke up without taking his eyes off of Yuuri, "When Mark made me make those pastries yesterday night."

"Oh yes, I know what you're talking about. Isn't he wonderful, Yuuri? I think he's going to make a great addition. Victor, Yuuri is a regular customer here."

Victor's eyebrow went up to show his intriguement, "Is he?"

Yuuri nodded while rubbing the back of his neck shyly, "I enjoy coming here a lot so hope you won't get sick of seeing me."

"Never if it means I can see someone like you."

Marina cooed over Victor's words, "See Yuuri. I'm not the only one who thinks you're beautiful. Victor's got good taste you see, he actually appreciates spicy chocolate over anything else. Yuuri here is a photographer."

He didn't know whether to be flattered or embarrassed by the way Marina was boasting about him to someone he only met yesterday. Ever since he came up to the counter, Victor hasn't taken his eyes away from Yuuri. The gaze was becoming too much. No one should look that pretty staring and his eyes are prettier than anything he has ever seen. Yuuri did not feel worthy to be his line of sight. Marina started to go on about something until Mark called her from the back.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. The husband is waiting on me."

The older woman winked at Yuuri before leaving the two of them alone, Yuuri smiled awkwardly.

"You must enjoy coming here then?"

"Been going here since I moved to St.Petersburg, which was over a year ago."

"Wow," Victor whispered surprised. "I've only been here for two months."

"Really?"

Victor shrugged and scanned the room at the customers before bringing his attention back on Yuuri, "Needed a change."

"That I can understand."

"Yeah?"

Yuuri didn't realize the words were going to come out until they did, "Can I take a picture of you?"

There was a flush in his cheeks as Victor stuttered, "You'd want to take a picture of me? I'm wearing an apron."

"And you look wonderful in it."

"Flattery gets you everywhere, Yuuri."

"Does it get me a picture?"

The Russian nodded with a laugh, "What did you want me to-"

His camera went off mid sentence, making Victor stare at Yuuri embarrassed. He looked over the camera, to see Victor's confound expression and his lips tugged up a bit.

"Where's that smile?"

There was hesitation in his reply before he began to laugh, Yuuri captured a few more shots of the beautiful baker smiling and laughing. He was made to do this kind of thing, Yuuri wanted to ask why he was baking rather than modeling but thought that was too harsh. Instead, he got a few more shots of Victor trying to figure out what he was doing, making Yuuri chuckle They laughed in sync, making them laugh even more.

There wasn't anyone behind him in line waiting, making Yuuri less anxious. But, he was still anxious due to the fact that he was finally talking and hearing cute chocolate boy's voice. He prefers spicy chocolate? Maybe Yuuri should learn how to make it, not from Marina because she'd already know what his intentions are. She'd probably help him in a heartbeat. Yuuri took in the sight of the man before him, he wore the same apron as yesterday except it was accompanied with a long sleeve blue shirt. His hair was out of a hairnet, it was short with long bangs to cover one of his eyes. The color of his hair should NOT look at good, but this man was already full of surprises. Victor soon looked down at the register than gaped up at Yuuri to motion the food next to him.

"Lunch?"

Yuuri was able to order without fumbling his words but Victor was not able to pack the sandwiches without dropping one of them, causing Yuuri to chuckle again just like last night. Victor finished putting the sandwiches in a take out box and put it on the counter. Yuuri handed the money to him, letting him put it in the register and give back change. The receipt fell after it came out of the machine, Victor quickly crouched down for a bit longer than needed. The silver-haired man's head popped up and handed Yuuri the folded up receipt.

"You have a good day, Yuuri."

"You too, thank you for the goodnight note."

"Goodnight note?" Marina spoke up in Russian from behind Yuuri, "What goodnight note?"

Victor's facial features dropped from embarrassment again and Yuuri walked out before he could be questions, Marina was always nosy but the good type of nosy. He headed back towards the studio, putting the paper in the take out box to make sure he didn't lose it. Sun was still out, letting Yuuri take in the warmth he so desperately needed. All of it was in his cheeks when it should be in his hands or feet. Victor's blushy face always made Yuuri's blush trigger, he was pretty when he blushed too. Yuuri could only picture all the photos he could get of the pretty pastry chef, now he deserved to be in front of a camera. The studio was in front of him now before he knew it. Walking into the building, he saw Yuri now in Mila's spot and playing on the computer.

"Hi, Yuuri." The teenager muttered, his eyes glued on the screen.

Yuuri chuckled, "Hi, Yuri. Is Mila in the back?"

"Think so."

With that, Yuuri headed to the room where he left the photos to upload and Mila was already going through them out of pure curiosity. He set the take out box next to her and motioned it closer to her, the smell now in the room.

"Oo, lunch! Thank you, Yura."

Mila opened it, pulling out her wrapped sandwich that had the receipt on top. She opened it, checking the price to pay Yuuri back before blinking. Yuuri's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her tight lips turning into a smug grin. The red head gazed up at Yuuri, handing him the receipt and he noticed handwriting at the bottom. A very familiar handwriting.

**I do drop a lot of stuff & hints are one of them. xxx-xxxx -V**

"Who's this V? I don't remember another man besides Mark working there." Mila asked, poking Yuuri's side with a giggle.

Yuuri tucked the receipt in his pocket, "He's the new pastry chef there. His name is Victor."

"Why is this so-called-new-pastry-chef already acting like you've met and giving you his number?"

"I met him yesterday," Yuuri mumbled, his cheeks growing warm from her tone getting more teasing.

"Oh, Yuuri! Now I have to see who he is. Your face is so red, has it ever been able to get this red before."

"For your information," he spilled casually with a playful glare towards her, "I do blush just not around you."

"Mm okay, Yura." Mila murmured and unwrapped her sandwich. "But I better _meet_ this man soon."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and i wasn't planning on making it a chapter fic, but if you liked this and want more; let me know.  
> Your comments always fuel me to do better.
> 
> Social Media:  
> Twitter/destieramiller  
> Tumblr/smolkatsuki
> 
> I'm also in a zine!! Preorders end today so get yourself the Kamom: A Viktor Zine aka the softest zine to ever exist, there are amazing artist & writers who worked there butts off. It's definitely worth it!  
> [Click here.](https://gumroad.com/kamomezine)


End file.
